


Contrasts

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Contemplative, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Chloe considers the differences between Bart and Clark.





	Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 4th, 2008.

Ever since she’s known about Clark’s secret, his gifts, Chloe has been used to speed.

Clark speeds into and out of rooms, back and forth from Smallville to Metropolis, and even state to state, country to country. She’s grown used to it, all the rushing around, breezes out of nowhere, sudden appearances and disappearances.

But somehow none of Clark’s speed prepares her for Bart. He’s just as fast as Clark, if not faster, and he flits in and out all the time, too.

The difference is that he often uses his speed just to get around rooms, which Clark never does unless he’s stopping an act of violence. Bart also asks to take Chloe places—Florida, Mexico, Paris. Clark is wary of carrying Chloe away from explosions.

Maybe the biggest difference between Clark and Bart is that Bart’s almost always smiling. He’s fun and spontaneous. When he gets a thought in his head, he says it. If he wants to do something, he does it.

Clark takes a lot of time to think, and he rarely smiles. His gifts are a burden he must carry, from which he can’t run away. He’s always so serious about them.

Bart takes joy in his abilities, and as a result, he’s a lot of fun to be around, sudden breezes and all.

Which isn’t to say he’s never focused. He is.

Chloe even finds his focus on her more than a little flattering, if she’ll allow herself to be honest.

So when Clark was pondering one day, his thinking methodical but slow, he somehow had to wonder why Bart was called “Impulse.” The confusion wasn’t surprising; he wasn’t entirely sure why Oliver called him “Boy Scout.”

All Chloe could say to her fast but oh-so-slow-sometimes friend was that, “It fits.” Because he’s impulsive, and spontaneous, and fun, things Clark just wasn’t, so how could he understand?

Maybe Chloe would call Bart later and ask for a ride to Mexico. She could use some time at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly written after "BDA" became a thing.


End file.
